A chopper pump is a centrifugal pump, which is equipped with a cutting system to facilitate chopping/maceration of solids that are present in a pumped liquid. Chopper pumps generally include a motor and an impeller and a plurality of cutting surfaces. The motor provides torque and the impeller converts the torque into a centrifugal force acting upon the liquid. The cutting surfaces chop and macerate the solid material that is present within the liquid within the pump. The chopper pump is often used for pumping sewage, sludge, manure slurries, and other liquids that contain large or tough solids.